I. Field
The present invention pertains generally to the field of wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to improved methods and apparatus for estimating traffic-to-pilot ratios in a packet-based communication system.
II. Background
The field of wireless communications has many applications including, e.g., cordless telephones, paging, wireless local loops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Internet telephony, and satellite communication systems. A particularly important application is cellular telephone systems for mobile subscribers. (As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccellularxe2x80x9d systems encompasses both cellular and personal communications services (PCS) frequencies.) Various over-the-air interfaces have been developed for such cellular telephone systems including, e.g., frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA). In connection therewith, various domestic and international standards have been established including, e.g., Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS), Global System for Mobile (GSM), and Interim Standard 95 (IS-95). In particular, IS-95 and its derivatives, IS-95A, IS-95B, ANSI J-STD-008 (often referred to collectively herein as IS-95), and proposed high-data-rate systems for data, etc. are promulgated by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) and other well known standards bodies.
Cellular telephone systems configured in accordance with the use of the IS-95 standard employ CDMA signal processing techniques to provide highly efficient and robust cellular telephone service. Exemplary cellular telephone systems configured substantially in accordance with the use of the IS-95 standard are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,459 and 4,901,307, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference. In CDMA systems, over-the-air power control is a vital issue. An exemplary method of power control in a CDMA system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,109, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference.
A primary benefit of using a CDMA over-the-air interface is that communications are conducted over the same radio frequency (RF) band. For example, each remote subscriber unit (e.g., a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop connected to a cellular telephone, hands-free car kit, etc.) in a given cellular telephone system can communicate with the same base station by transmitting a reverse-link signal over the same 1.25 MHz of RF spectrum. Similarly, each base station in such a system can communicate with remote units by transmitting a forward-link signal over another 1.25 MHz of RF spectrum. Transmitting signals over the same RF spectrum provides various benefits including, e.g., an increase in the frequency reuse of a cellular telephone system and the ability to conduct soft handoff between two or more base stations. Increased frequency reuse allows a greater number of calls to be conducted over a given amount of spectrum. Soft handoff is a robust method of transitioning a remote station from the coverage area of two or more base stations that involves simultaneously interfacing with two base stations. In contrast, hard handoff involves terminating the interface with a first base station before establishing the interface with a second base station. An exemplary method of performing soft handoff is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,261, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference.
In conventional cellular telephone systems, a public switched telephone network (PSTN) (typically a telephone company) and a mobile switching center (MSC) communicate with one or more base station controllers (BSCs) over standardized E1 and/or T1 telephone lines (hereinafter referred to as E1/T1 lines). The BSCs communicate with base station transceiver subsystems (BTSs) (also referred to as either base stations or cell sites), and with each other, over a backhaul comprising E1/T1 lines. The BTSs communicate with remote units via RF signals sent over the air.
To provide increased capacity, the International Telecommunications Union recently requested the submission of proposed methods for providing high-rate data and high-quality speech services over wireless communication channels. The submissions describe so-called xe2x80x9cthird generation,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c3G,xe2x80x9d systems. An exemplary proposal, the cdma2000 ITU-R Radio Transmission Technology (RTT) Candidate Submission (referred to herein as cdma2000), was issued by the TIA. The standard for cdma2000 is given in draft versions of IS-2000 and has been approved by the TIA. The cdma2000 proposal is compatible with IS-95 systems in many ways. Another CDMA standard is the W-CDMA standard, as embodied in 3rd Generation Partnership Project xe2x80x9c3GPPxe2x80x9d, Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214.
Given the growing demand for wireless data applications, the need for very efficient wireless data communication systems has become increasingly significant. The IS-95, cdma2000, and WCDMA standards are capable of transmitting both data traffic and voice traffic over the forward and reverse links. A method for transmitting data traffic in code channel frames of fixed size is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,773, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THE FORMATTING OF DATA FOR TRANSMISSION,xe2x80x9d assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein.
A significant difference between voice traffic services and data traffic services is the fact that the former imposes stringent maximum delay requirements. Typically, the overall one-way delay of speech traffic frames must be less than 100 msec. In contrast, the delay of data traffic frames can be permitted to vary in order to optimize the efficiency of the data communication system. Specifically, more efficient error correcting coding techniques, which require significantly larger delays than those that can be tolerated by voice traffic services, can be utilized. An exemplary efficient coding scheme for data is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/743,688, entitled xe2x80x9cSOFT DECISION OUTPUT DECODER FOR DECODING CONVOLUTIONALLY ENCODED CODEWORDS,xe2x80x9d filed Nov. 6, 1996, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein.
Another significant difference between voice traffic and data traffic is that voice traffic requires a fixed and common grade of service (GOS) for all users. Typically, for digital systems providing voice traffic services, this translates into a fixed and equal transmission rate for all users and a maximum tolerable error rate for the speech traffic frames. In contrast, because of the availability of retransmission protocols for data traffic services, the GOS can be different from user to user and can be varied in order to increase the overall efficiency of the data communication system. The GOS of a data traffic communication system is typically defined as the total delay incurred in the transfer of a predetermined amount of data.
Transmission of digital data is inherently prone to interference, which may introduce errors into the transmitted data. Error detection schemes have been suggested to determine as reliably as possible whether errors have been introduced into the transmitted data. For example, it is common to transmit data in packets and add to each packet a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) field, for example of a length of sixteen bits, which carries a checksum of the data of the packet. When a receiver receives the data, the receiver calculates the same checksum on the received data and verifies whether the result of the calculation is identical to the checksum in the CRC field.
Convolutional codes have been introduced to allow receivers of digital data to correctly determine the transmitted data even when errors may have occurred during transmission. The convolutional codes introduce redundancy into the transmitted data and pack the transmitted data into packets in which the value of each bit is dependent on earlier bits in the sequence. Thus, when errors occur, the receiver can still deduce the original data by tracing back possible sequences in the received data.
To further improve the performance of a transmission channel, some coding schemes include interleavers, which permute the order of the bits in the packet during coding. Thus, when interference destroys some adjacent bits during transmission, the effect of the interference is spread out over the entire original packet and can more readily be overcome by the decoding process. Other improvements may include multiple-component codes that encode the packet more than once, in parallel or in series. For example, it is known in the art to employ an error correction method that uses at least two convolutional coders in parallel. Such parallel encoding is commonly referred to as turbo coding.
For multiple-component codes, optimal decoding is often a very complex task, and may require large periods of time not usually available for on-line decoding. Iterative decoding techniques have been developed to overcome this problem. Rather than determining immediately whether received bits are zero or one, the receiver assigns each bit a value on a multilevel scale representative of the probability that the bit is one.
Data represented on the multilevel scale is referred to as xe2x80x9csoft data,xe2x80x9d and iterative decoding is usually soft-in/soft-out, i.e., the decoding process receives a sequence of inputs corresponding to probabilities for the bit values and provides as output corrected probabilities, taking into account constraints of the code. Generally, a decoder that performs iterative decoding uses soft data from former iterations to decode the soft data read by the receiver. During iterative decoding of multiple-component codes, the decoder uses results from decoding of one code to improve the decoding of the second code. When parallel encoders are used, as in turbo coding, two corresponding decoders may conveniently be used in parallel for this purpose. Such iterative decoding is carried out for a plurality of iterations until it is believed that the soft data closely represents the transmitted data. Those bits that have a probability indicating that they are closer to one are assigned binary zero, and the remaining bits are assigned binary one.
xe2x80x9cTurbo codingxe2x80x9d represents an important advancement in the area of forward error correction (FEC). There are many variants of turbo coding, but most types of turbo coding use multiple encoding steps separated by interleaving steps combined with the use of iterative decoding. This combination provides previously unavailable performance with respect to noise tolerance in a communications system. Namely, turbo coding allows communications at levels of energy-per-bit per noise power spectral density (Eb/N0) that were previously unacceptable using the existing forward error correction techniques.
Many communication systems use forward error correction techniques and therefore would benefit from the use of turbo coding. Hence, it would be advantageous to further enhance the performance of turbo decoders in wireless communication systems. One enhancement to the performance of turbo decoders would be accurate and timely traffic-to-pilot energy ratio information. Such information is part of the soft data that aids the iterative decoding process. Hence, there is a need for fast estimation of traffic-to-pilot ratios. It should be obvious to one of skill in the art that in addition to use in turbo decoding, other techniques in wireless communications could benefit from a method for fast estimation of traffic channel energy.
A novel and nonbovious method and apparatus for performing coherent estimation is presented, the method comprising: receiving a first symbol sequence on a traffic channel; decoding the first symbol sequence to determine a data payload; encoding the data payload to form a second symbol sequence; multiplying the first symbol sequence with the second symbol sequence to form a third symbol sequence; summing each element of the third symbol sequence to determine a traffic energy value; and dividing the traffic energy value by a pilot energy value.
In another aspect, a method for improving the performance of a turbo decoder is presented, the method comprising: determining an energy value for a transmission from a first station to a second station; forming a message carrying the energy value; and transmitting the message to the second station.